This invention relates to a field marker for mounting on an agriculture implement for generating a marked line on the ground indicative of the path of the implement.
Various types of field marker have been provided and one class of field markers known as disk markers include a disk which is carried on the outer end of the arm so the disk runs along the ground at the end of the arm and forms a furrow in the ground which is sufficient for the driver to see and to follow in the next path of the implement parallel to the path in which the furrow is formed.
Various designs of disk marker have been manufactured and proposed and generally the disk marker includes a mounting assembly which attaches to the implement and an arm which is pivotally mounted about an axis along the side of the implement so that the arm can raise and lower as the disk follows the contour of the land. In many cases the disk is moved into a retracted position simply by lifting the disk and the arm about the pivot axis to a raised position. This is suitable for sprayers and other similar implements in which the folding action of the implement for transportation takes place by pivoting a part of the implement about a vertical axis.
However in recent years it has become more popular to provide implements particularly cultivators, air seeders and packers in which the implement folds by way of wing sections which fold up about a horizontal axis parallel to the direction and movement of the implement. In many cases the implement also folds about a second axis so that in the folded position there is a centre portion remaining at ground level, two vertical portions at the sides of the centre portion and then two horizontal portions that project inwardly over the centre portion. For such implements the simple lifting field marker is totally impractical since it interferes with the folding action and hangs down in a totally uncontrolled manner.